


Estatic Music

by Nora_Pretzel_Anon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I find the ship adorable, I try very hard to develop my characters, I'll tag more as I go, M/M, Musical Souls, OCs - Freeform, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, There will be some violence occasionally, Undertale Spoilers, Yes there will be papyton, and other mental illnesses, and possible character death in the future, and ptsd, but also fluff, i'm terrible at tags, lots of fluff, relationships at some point, so they will be relatable, there will be angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nora_Pretzel_Anon/pseuds/Nora_Pretzel_Anon
Summary: To say you were excited would be an understatement, after all you were friends with the boss of the first business that specialized in soul research to be on any good grounds with monsters.It was rather fun.Part one: Music to my Ears. Chapters 1-???Updates every 6 to 9 days(heheheh 69)





	1. Chapter One: To Have no Rush

To say you were excited would be an understatement, after all you were friends with the boss of the first business that specialized in soul research to be on any good grounds with monsters.

It was rather fun.

Magic and monsters were nothing new on the surface, well, mostly. There were tales of the monsters and mages that roamed the earth many years ago, but it had been centuries since then. Magic had faded quite a lot over time, but the knowledge everyone had had remained. 

Your friend’s family were descendants of the soul of Kindness that had sealed the monsters under the mountain, and had, since then, run a business of mages and lead the study of soul magics and other magics throughout history.

Once the mountain rumbled and the monsters emerged, everyone split to sides. There wasn’t really anyone who tolerated the monsters, it was either love and excitement or hatred and racism. There were a few in the in between, but they were always said to be on one side, usually whether they would help a monster or a human it there was a fight.

You, however, were excited. Not only was there finally something new, but also with all these new people there was a much bigger market and much more research about souls you could use to help the business’ advancement, and there was so much more music to hear.

Over the human population about half could use magic these days, maybe a bit more. They were not exactly mages in all cases, sometimes it would be something really small, in which they were too weak to be considered mages, but still were in the spectrum. 

To be considered a mage you had to be able to manifest a magic weapon, summon souls out of others, and read soul traits and stats. Only about a fifth of the population could, making mages to have quite the high social standard, but not as much as the high mages.

High mages were much purer, and tended to have stronger stats and traits, as well as magic, than regular mages. The business excelled in the study of the different rank’s magic prowess and the different soul traits and what they could do. Her family’s life long study had resulted into being able to layer several subcategories under the main seven traits, and their general magic arsenals and powers.

Lets just say that when the monsters emerged, her business was the first called to action, to prepare for the possibilities of war.

Taking a look through your old library, you had hidden a book from when you were only about ten. At that time, your were at your friend’s house, and her parents were having an extension built onto the house, and while removing some of the old, age ridden walls, a book had fallen. One night while you were out wandering through the rubble, you had found it, and snuck it away from the worker who had claimed it.

After all it was her seventh great grandfather’s journal.

The High Mage of Kindness, known for sealing the monsters under the mountain.

You had hidden the book in the library, behind a few of the bigger and older books no one but the family were allowed to touch, for fear that they might break.

Deciding now was a good time to search more into the family history, you grabbed the book, scanning all the old knowledge her family had left for you.

There was a lot on the soul knowledge of monsters, such as that they had no traits, their souls upside down and a light grey, but were filled with kindness and caring.

Unlike humans, they were not made of matter, but instead of the magic of their souls. With this they took on a multitude of different forms, a symbol of their heritage, basing their forms of their parents, yet also creating a body that would resonate with their soul, and represent it. 

So say someone would be loud and outgoing, their form would most likely be bigger, and caring would make it softer.

All of this lead to where you were now, sitting across from your best friend in a local café.

“So you’re chill with keeping an eye on them?” she asked, looking over at you. She had a large cup in front of her, cream and chocolate lacing the top, and took a few sips from the white and red swirled straw sticking out of it.

You laughed, looking back at her, smile full of kindness. She might be related to one of the strongest souls of kindness, but her soul trait was patience. She was beautiful, and graceful in her movements. She grew up learning how to hold herself high, and she really looked out of place in this tiny little shop. While it was cute and quaint, she was mature, every strand of hair in place, makeup applied perfectly to make her stand out.

“Of course! You know I’ve been dying to meet some monsters, and well, heh…” you laughed nervously. She nodded at you knowingly, after all you told her everything, even that you were fired last month and could no longer pay your rent. 

She had offered to help you out with money, but you had refused, stating that you didn’t want to get money you didn’t deserve. She met you halfway by offering you a job of taking care of her house which she was renting out to some of the monsters. The main monster family and their most important people, actually. This included Queen Toriel, Ambassador Frisk, Head Guard Undyne, Head Scientist Alphys, Mascot Papyrus, and King Asgore. Also a flower and another skeleton were living with them, you had been told.

“So I just need to watch and make sure they don’t destroy your house, Sydney?” you asked, grabbing the key from off the table.

She laughed quietly, “yes. And also help them if they need assistance,” she said, standing, grabbing her coffee, “they’ll be moving in on wednesday, so you have three days to get everything set up that you want, I suggest-”

“DO I GET ACCESS TO THE SECURITY SYSTEM!?” you yelled out, and were sure if they could, your eyes would be sparkling, and Sydney broke out in laughter as you slammed your hands on the table in front of you, chair shooting out from under you.

“Of course, after all I am trusting you with the house filled with monsters, lots could go wrong-”

“Like thieves! I hope we get robbed!” you said, standing up the rest of the way.

“Alright, just remember to go over the system with them so they know what the different alarms mean, and input their magic signatures into the system. I would suggest you go with the simple vague explanation, after all, I highly doubt they will like knowing that almost everything gets recorded,” she said, grabbing her bag as she walked towards the door.

You picked up the pages and keys scattered over the table, each one for a different purpose, and ran after Sydney.

“You’ll meet the Ambassador and Queen tomorrow, so make yourself look presentable. The kid is the one you have to impress, all the monsters are twisted right around their little finger, not that I can blame them,” Sydney stated, glancing at you as you rushed to catch up to her, leaving a large wad of cash on the table on her way out, which the waitress who was serving you stared at as you left.

As soon as you left the calming atmosphere you could hear music as a soft light hovered around the streets, illuminating a new restaurant called Grillby’s, which protesters were raising signs and rocks outside of. Despite the ruckus the monster owned business had created, it still seemed calm and welcoming, and you found yourself drawn towards it. It smelled great, and looking back, Sydney smiled at you, waving you off.

“Go have fun, hun, I’ll text you the rest,” she spoke sweetly, smiling as you jumped, and ran towards the establishment.


	2. To Meet a Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which you meet a very important monster, but not in a fun way

The music was calming. You heard music box versions of soul songs, or the songs projected by one’s soul. Usually there weren’t many and the world was dull, but then the monsters showed up.

Oh my god, you loved it. Music was everywhere, anywhere a monster was there was some sweet music following them. They’re souls projected so much more power outwards than humans, who seemed to keep to themselves, which blocked their songs.

Sometimes multiple songs played in harmony, or branched off of each other, and made the most beautiful melodies. Dual mixes made from souls that resonated with each other in a most personal way, close friends or significant others, as well as families could make joyus songs and melodies.

Sometimes someone would have different songs for their different emotions, such as happiness, calmness, anger, and sadness. Some of the more powerful human’s songs changed each time for each scenario their souls saw.

Not everyone could hear songs, only some mages could. About 52% of the population were mages, and about 20% could hear the music. Everyone heard different versions of the songs, like how the songs played as music box melodies to you. 

It represented you, soft and childish, as well as sweet. It was calming to you to hear, and made life much more liveable when the monsters emerged. You took walks through the monster designated areas, and when Sydney had offered a chance for you to stay and live with monsters, you jumped at the chance.

You had finished moving your items into the house yesterday, and they barely filled anything in the large, open space. You brought a bunk bed with you, one from your childhood, a few, well, for you a few, (about 15) pillows, and only 4 extra blankets with your comforter and sheets. You had brought your clothes and white dresser, with its large mirror, along with your desk and it’s mirror and your laptop and papers.

The only other things you brought were your 27 binders containing stories and drawings and your money you had managed to keep saved safe in a jar. It was where you put your rent money, but now it was just your spare change jar.

The house was fairly large, four stories up to be exact, not including the basement. You and Sydney had made the plans when you were younger, with help from your father, as he was an architect. In your childish wonder you and her had designed secret halls, a security system, and traps all along the house. With Sydney’s parent’s approval, the house was built. It was made to serve as her house when she grew up, but she ended up staying in the main mansion, leaving the house behind for the maids and butlers who kept everything clean and in decent condition.

Now that you and the monsters were going to be living there, the maids and butlers have moved. They were given an offer of more pay at the science lab Sydney ran, and were told monsters were going to be inhabiting the house.

They all left, either because they didn’t like the idea of serving monsters, or the offer was good, or both.

Which left you to take care of the house, along with the monsters, at least you didn’t have any other jobs to do.

Bringing yourself out of your thoughts, you looked ahead. Walking towards Grillby’s you could smell the food and hear the music. Sometimes with humans, and all the time with monsters, gathering up together in a large place could create a tune similar to the aura of the place, and that was no different than Grillby’s.

The tune was cheerful and as welcoming as the glow that emanated from the building, a beautiful golden yellow that cascaded across the sidewalk and people in front of it, and soft and soothing.

The people in front were chatting, a few yelling, and making a ruckus. When you got closer you could see why.

You knew some of them would be protesters, but what you didn’t expect was how many there were, and a monster was caught right in the middle.

Standing in front of the establishment was a large skeleton monster with a vibrant red-orange scarf and gloves, as well as boots. He is in a white-grey crop top?? Well, it looked like a crop top, but it was slightly curving inward and wasn’t shuffling as he moved. He was also in a blue pair of something that resembled short shorts.

With his odd appearance you immediately recognized the monster, who had his hands up and out, trying to calm the agitated humans, and ran up to stand in front of him as you saw someone swing a bat.

Everything happened at once, you heard the yelling in the distance, and recognized Sydney as you took a bat to the head. Then your world spun and you saw whites and blacks.

You heard lots of yelling and could faintly see a flash of light blue until it got blurred out by the specks of almost white grey.

“You have to stop doing this, y/n” you heard faintly as your world faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Aaron here! Just wanted to say you can check out my tumblr Here, and my patreon Here! Also, feel free to leave constructive criticism! Or just comments! I update every 6 to 9 days, so until next time!
> 
> PS. Next chapter we learn why this story is called Estatic Music!


	3. To Have A Bad Dream.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn why this Fanfic is called estatic Music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY I'M LATE I HAD A SUPER BUSY WEEK HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!

When you opened your eyes you were in unknown surroundings. It was snowing heavily, and you realized immediately you were no longer in your world.

Timelines were something you didn’t quite understand, but you were slightly familiar to the concept. You knew of the different powers of the souls, and knew that determination had different effects in the timeline depending on how powerful they were.

When you protected someone you could see a space in their soul no one could, a space from a different timeline, because while humans and monsters forget easily, a soul never loses its damage on the inside. It hides the past timelines away where no one can easily reach.

When you risk yourself for someone you're soul resonates in a way that makes the souls around you trust you as if you were them, and, by your trait of Protect, your soul searches for the worst thing to happen to them in any timeline to figure out how to help them.

You were overwhelmed with trust from the soul you had protected, and without realizing it a smile graced your lips and Papyrus came into view, his orange outfit slicing through the snow.

Looking behind you, you saw a bright red, and could feel the determination pouring off of the other soul in waves, accompanied by hatred for everything, and it tore your smile from your face.

You have never felt such hatred in anyone in your lifetime, and could sense as though most of it came from a second soul, held, and kept alive by the first.

You got a better look at them, and saw children.

Children.

Yet their eyes held knowledge and years of age beyond what was possible for them.

They left a slight trail of dust flowing in the breeze as they walked closer and your soul called out to Papyrus in a tune you knew well. Mumford and Sons, Thistle and Weeds.

You began to sing, drowning out the talking and the deep, mutilating music that the child’s soul gave off of.

You watched the world around you slow.

“Spare me your judgements and spare me your dreams, ‘Cause recently mine have been tearing my seams.”

You watched their souls collide into battle, the world fading to black and white, all outside sources dissipating.

“I sit alone in this winter, clarity which clouds my mind…”

You saw Papyrus open his arms, closing his eyes as he smiled, trust fading from his soul, as if he knew what was to come next.

“Alone in the wind and the rain you left me, it’s getting dark, darling, too dark to see,” you continued, watching the children check his stats.

“And I’m on my knees and your faith in shreds, it seems.”

Your soul picked up the music, reaching the crescendo as they sliced right across his neck, and you felt your neck begin to gush, and you felt the pain as powerful as he did.

His head fell and you put your next verse fourth.

“Corrupted by the simple sniff of riches blown, I know you have felt much more love than you’ve shown, and I’m on my knees and the water creeps to my chest…”

The blood ran down your body and you watched the child walk over to where Papyrus’ head lay.

“But plant your hope with good seeds, don’t cover yourself with thistle and weeds…”

They looked almost regretful as he spoke to them.

“Rain down, rain down on me…”

They crushed his head to dust under their foot, for once tears threatening to spill as they walked away.

“Look over your hills and be still, the sky above us shoots to kill, rain down, rain down on me…”

As they walked away another walked up, the world returning to color. A vibrant blue looked down and yelled, picking up the scarf, the only thing left behind.

You realized you were no longer in Papyrus’ soul, but someone else's.

Your surroundings changed to a bright, yellow-gold, room where the Blue stood at the end of the corridor, and the Red approached. They were layered in dust, and held a silver knife which glinted eavily in the color from the windows.

“But I will hold on, I will hold on Hope.”

They engaged in a fight, and Blue easily dodged the Red, and managed to land hits often, but not enough.

“Oh, I will hold on, I will hold on Hope.”

The fight got increasingly more difficult and your soul roared as you did.

“Oh, I will hold on, I will hold on Hope.”

They paused, before the fighting picked right back up again.

“I will hold on, I will hold on Hope,”

A large wave of attacks ran past, and the Red managed to dodge them enough to survive.

“I will hold on, I will hold on,”

You watched the blue slow, and sleep, unaware of the Red making a move it should not be able to make.

“I begged you to hear me there’s more than flesh and bones, so let the dead bury their dead, they will come out in droves,”

The struck once, and the Blue dodged.

“Take the spade from my hand and fill in the holes you made,”

Another slash, against the rules of a soul fight, and you felt the blood run fast down your chest, leaking to the floor below you and staining it, and trickle out of your mouth.

“Plant your hope with good seeds, don’t cover yourself with thistle and weeds,”

Blue walked away as a tear leaked down your cheek, and left behind a dust pile and hoodie.

“Rain down, rain down on me”

And then you heard a voice, which broke your illusion, and you saw a dark green all around.

Straining to hear, a headache attacked you suddenly, pounding and you felt dried blood across your forehead.

Hands hurried across you and you were laid down on something soft, the voices becoming louder in your head.

“...n...hel...Tori…” You recognized Sydney’s mature voice, and heard an edge of worry in it.

“Heh, that’s new,” you thought to yourself, smiling, and cringing when the pain cascaded around your entire head.

“Oh Pl.. child.. Noth.. you are.. Us..”

The pain began to lessen and you hummed in approval, laying down in the green around you, as it brightened to a lighter shade, and you laughed.

You loved healing magic. It was a magic that could be used by anyone who had magic, human or monster. It was easy to learn, so long as you cared for someone, though humans with the Kindness trait who were mages could help someone the most, even healing major wounds so long as all the pieces are there. The bright green glow accompanied it, and showed the intent.

Soon you felt as though the wound was weeks old, a dull throbbing occasionally.

Your world spun into darkness and you were able to sleep soundly, no longer feeling blood, but instead a soft silky texture envelope your body as you drifted away into rest.

Or what you thought was rest, but quickly learned you were somewhere else again once the walls began to ooze.

A static sounded around you, and Blue and Orange eyes watched you from beyond the dark slime “****”  
It said something, but you couldn’t understand it over all the static in it’s voice.

And then the darkness grasped a hold of you once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this far! I'll fix my links next chapter!


	4. To Make a Good First Impression.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why not mess around a little, to brighten your mood? Or, so you had hoped...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a chapter a few days early to make up for the late one! I'm actually writing this story faster than normal, and really love it so far! Since I can't figure out how to fix my links, I'll just copy and paste the addresses here.  
> Tumblr: https://satan-writesbooks-too.tumblr.com/  
> Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/Aaronfantasy  
> Ko-Fi: https://www.ko-fi.com/A701629  
> Thanks for reading! I'm also planning a fantasy book, so check out my tumblr if you want to stay updated!

You heard a sigh from next to you, and you stirred, feeling the warm silk wrap gracefully around your body as you turned to face away from the irksome sound. As your face settled in the soft satin under it, movement sounded behind you, and a hand grabbed your arm and spun you back towards the sounds that woke you from your dreamless slumber.

“Y/n! You’ve slept long enough, it’s time to get up!” you heard Sydney say to you, her mothering tone smothering her normally tired and blank voice.

“A-ah, well, c-certainly she n-needs more rest, d-doesn’t she?” a quiet voice you have never heard said.

When you opened your eyes you found yourself face to face with a small, pale yellow, lizard.. Lady? She was in a white lab coat which covered her nicely, it really suited her. She had glasses perched on her snout, and looked shocked as you sat up.

You expected to find yourself in a hospital, but you were in a room which was very familiar. There were still needles and monitors attached to you, and you removed them as the lizard seemed to panic.

“W-wait, you-you’re still no-not sta-stable!” she said, trying to hook you back up, until Sydney placed a hand on her shoulder, keeping her a little bit further away from you.

“It was that bad, huh?” you asked, looking at the two. Sydney just nodded, looking away, “Well, here I am! Sydney, you would not believe what I could see while I was out-”

Sydney covered your mouth, “Now isn’t the time for talking about your dreams, how are you feeling? Any headache? Are you hungry? Your skull was slightly broken-”

“Sl-slightly is an un-understatement,” the yellow lizard piped up.

“Okay, it was very broken. You seemed to have saved the skeleton too, quite the good first impression, if you ask me. Everyone is now teeming to meet you, and they’ve got there stuff all here a day early to help you-”

“Pa-papyrus was very w-worried! H-he thought he had p-put you in dan-danger of dying-”

“Yeah, your skull was pretty messed up this time, I put the pieces back in place, but I couldn’t have done it without Queen Toriel, you now not only owe your life to me, but to the monsters, which I don’t mind, considering how things are going these days…” Sydney looked down as she spoke, and you perked up, managing to stand at the last part of her sentence.

When you focused, her soul song came into your ears, and the beautiful melody of Crossfire by Stephen played, and you looked up at her as she looked away.

“OH! HUMAN! THANK ASGORE, YOU ARE AWAKE!” a loud voice boomed as it entered the room, and though its volume was quite… monstrous (hehe) it was filled with kindness and energy.

You didn’t have another second to laugh at your pun before you were hoisted up into the air by a skeleton exploding with untamed energy and twirled around, his head behind yours, his arms wrapped around the middle of your waist. To keep your balance, you had placed your hands on his arms, grabbing the bones for dear life.

“heya, pap, you’re gunna end up crushing the human,” a smooth, baritone voice, complete opposite to the one that belonged to the person holding you.

You saw a familiar blue jacket blur through your vision as you were spun, and the orange scarf blew around you.

The large skeleton, Papyrus slowed down before Sydney spoke up, “nah, she can’t break that easy. Trust me, I’ve seen people throw her out windows and she can walk away a few minutes later,” she laughed.

Once you were put down, you got a better look at the two skeletons, and your eyes darted to Papyrus’ neck, and the shorter skeleton’s chest, memories of your dreams returning fresh.

The shorter skeleton had a laid back look in his eye, and somehow dark lids under his eye...holes? White pinpricks seemed to be his pupils as they followed your gaze. Looking at him you could see how nervous he was. His posture was forced, his smile strained. Papyrus, on the other hand, seemed to be jumping from foot to foot besides the short skeleton.

You shot a glance at the shorter one’s soul, and saw a dark crack through it. The stats were low too, it was a wonder he was still alive, while Papyrus was high on stats and his soul was purer than any other you’ve ever seen, besides children.

“Y/n, quit being creepy,” Sydney spoke up, grabbing your shoulder with a steel grip, probably leaving a slight bruise.

“Ow! Sydney I was just looking, jeez, I’ve never seen a skeleton monster,” you nearly yelled, rubbing your shoulder with a pat. You smiled evilly, and looked at your friend, who shot you a glare.

“Don’t you dare you little-”

“To patella the truth, they are quite interesting, but if you really think I’m doing it because I’m heartless, I’ll have a bone to pick with you.”

The room went silent after you spoke, and Sydney looked like she was ready to kill you. Looking over you heard a snicker, and saw the small skeleton doubled over, hand on his mouth, as Papyrus seemed to have frozen.

You started laughing, but quickly stopped when Sydney grabbed your hair and drug you out of the room, “We are going to go meet the rest of your housemates, you lil shiiiiiii-”

You laughed harder as you saw Sydney get the death glare from the smaller skeleton, which was surprisingly threatening for a little guy like him.

You sprung up, taking advantage of Sydney’s frozen state, and jumped, landing behind the smaller skeleton, who seemed shocked at your sudden movement. With stats as weak as his, you weren’t afraid of him, since he probably wouldn’t be able to do actual harm, though, then again, you haven’t seen his attacks.

Before he could register what was going on, you picked him up, he wasn’t that heavy, after all, he is just bones, and managed to keep him steady with one arm while you grabbed Papyrus and ran out of the room as fast as you could, hearing Sydney stutter behind you as she shook out of her stiff state.

Papyrus quickly overtook your speed, and looked questioningly at you, and all you could think of was, “run before she catches us!” as you smiled.

He caught on as fast as he could run, and grabbed you, carrying both you and the smaller skeleton far away from Sydney.

Since you had been in this house before, you told him where to turn and when, and managed to make it up three flights of stairs before you came to a door, locked and secured with the most valuable lock in the house. The door was a light purple, almost white, and the handle was a dark copper. On the side there was a blue plate, covered in glass, and a keypad with one through nine on it.

You punched in the numbers you remembered, after all you would never forget your rooms code, 1-1-9-2-0-0-1. January 19th, 2001, the day you meet Sydney. Once you heard a beep and saw the lights around the keypad glow green, you hit your hand flat on the blue plate, felt a prick, and heard the door unlock. You threw open the door, and shoved the two skeletons inside before closing it, and hitting a red button right beside it.

Another beep sounded and echoed around the room, and the door locked, the prerecorded words “Room secure!” sounded, and you recognized Sydney’s voice from when she was younger.

Sighing, you slumped to the ground, looking up at the skeletons who were in front of you, and they looked confused.

Papyrus held your hand, “HUMAN? IS YOUR HAND SUPPOSED TO DO THIS? ISN’T THIS BAD?” he asked, and when you looked down you saw the shorter skeleton had his eyelights gone, and he was sweating.

“Oh!” you gasped, taking your hand back. When the plate had pricked you it was drawing your blood, and there was a little bit on your hand, which was still flowing, “Yes! I am completely fine! I just pricked my finger to unlock the security door!”

They seemed to calm down, and the shorter skeleton looked around, and you piped up before they could ask, “Welcome to my room, well, Sydney originally had it, but it became my room when she decided she didn’t want to live here, and sorry if it’s a clutter,” you said, looking around.

There were boxes everywhere, and looking up there were three floors in the room. Each had a staircase, and it looked like squares that were getting smaller as they went up. At the top there was a large window on the wall, and one on the ceiling. There were red fairy lights strung up around the room, which provided most of the light, and one large chandelier that dangled down lights at the three different layers which were off.

Over in the corner was a tv set, along with game consoles, that had yet to be connected to their wires. The only thing that was in its rightful place was at the top square, a bunk bed, your bunk bed, with it’s bedding on it. The bedding was a Zebra pattern, and the rest of the bed, including the top bunk, was covered in pillows and spare blankets.

“hey, kid,” the shorter skeleton spoke up, and you returned your attention to him, “why are we here?” he asked, and you spun around to look at him.

But before you could speak you heard a fist slam on the door, “Let me in, damnit!” you heard Sydney yelling.

Sydney’s small, childlike, voice from years ago rang out in the room, “Activate security features?” it called out sweetly.

Looking back at the skeletons, a smile overtook your face, and the shorter one looked even more nervous than before, “activate defense procedures,” you said clearly and calmly, “three people” you said, and heard a ding.

A rope dropped out of the ceiling, and you ran over, and held out some vests. They were connected to the ropes.

“Want to go on an adventure? We won’t hurt anyone, don’t worry,” you asked, already strapping yourself in, “It’ll be fun! I promise! Also, in case you were not told yet, my name is y/n, and I already know Papyrus, who wouldn’t, but what about you?” you asked, looking at the smaller monster.

Papyrus started hooking himself in and the short skeleton looked up at you, winking, “the name’s sans. sans the skeleton,” he finally said, as his brother grabbed him and strapped him into his vest.

“Nice to meet you both, welcome to my house, get ready for your days to be anything but boring!,” you said, tugging on your rope.

Suddenly, the ropes all snapped up, shooting you all to the ceiling. A floor came out of the wall, higher than the highest usual square, and a panel of buttons and screens emerged from the walls.

As soon as the ropes lowered you onto the new floor, you removed your vest and walked over to the two skeletons who looked as though they had just seen their life flash before their eyes, and you laughed, moving to the smaller one, making sure you have a secure grip on him, and unstrap the vest, pulling him into your lap, and managing to pick him up and walking over the the taller one and pushing him so he was laying on you before you unstrapped his vest.

You fell over as soon as Papyrus’ full weight was on you, and hurt your back, and you laid there with the skeletons until the taller one prung up, stars in his eyes.

“THAT. WAS. AWESOME!!” he yelled out, startling you and the smaller skeleton.

Sans shot up in your lap, his right eyelight missing, but his other was illuminated with blue and you could feel his magic acting up, and a song that was a little more than threatening began to play from his soul.

Your eyes widened, and the fight began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUNNNNN! HOW WILL READER DEAL WITH SANS’ MAGIC? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER ON ESTATIC MUSIC!!! Jkjk,anywho you can find my Tumblr here: https://satan-writesbooks-too.tumblr.com/ , my patreon here: https://www.patreon.com/Aaronfantasy , and my ko-fi here: https://www.ko-fi.com/A701629 . Please consider donating! It really means a lot to me and helps me out quite a bit. Also thank you all for reading! Have a splendid day!  
> Also, most of the reason for the extra chapter is because I really want to write the next one but don't want to get too far ahead of my posting schedule, because then I won't edit xD.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I have updates already on the way, so keep an eye out!


End file.
